Who Shot Kate?
by Sophie1992
Summary: Kate's been Shot. Ana's got the gun but did she actually shoot Kate


Who shot Kate?

It had been a week since Jack had been angry at Kate for following them, he probably was mad at her for running after they kissed. They still wern't speaking, Kate had tried but Jack took no notice of her. Kate was cutting Sawyer's hair when she heard two people laughing. She looked up to see that the people that were laughing was Jack and Ana Lucia. Kate knew the rumour that was going round the camp that they were becoming more than friends but but every time someone had asked them they said they were just friends. Kate hated seeing Jack with Ana. Sawyer saw the look on Kate's face as she noticed Jack and Ana, he could tell she was unhappy. Ana touched Jack's arm slightly as she was laughing but Jack didn't push it away. This was the last straw for Kate. Kate quickly dropped the scissors on the floor, cutting her hand in the meantime by accident, she grabbed her bag not caring about the cut and ran off into the jungle leaving Sawyer sitting there getting angry. Sawyer decided that it was time for him to have a word or more like yell at him about Kate, it might mean that he would lose Kate but he was willing to take that chance.

Jack saw Sawyer walking over to them and he could tell he didn't look happy.

"What do you want Sawyer?"Jack asked.

"Well you,do you think that all this is fair to Kate?Do you know what this is doing to her?" Sawyer asked getting angry.

"All what?"Jack asked getting annoyed.

"You and Ana spending all this time together just like you and Kate used to. Yeah you might be angry at her but would it kill you to talk to her,"Sawyer replied.

"Fine I'll talk to her, will that make you happy, I'm not saying it will change anything,"Jack replied.

"Yeah it will but you'll have to find her first,"Sawyer replied.

"Why where is she?"Jack asked getting worried.

"She was cutting my hair and she saw you two, laughing. It made her think about how you guys used to be like. She loves you Jack don't you get it,"Sawyer answered.

"She dosn't and you still havn't answered my question where is she?"Jack asked.

"After she saw you she dropped the scissors cutting her hand in the meantime and ran in the jungle with her backpack. Something tells me that she's not planning on coming back,now you go look for her before you lose her for good,"Sawyer answered nearly yelling.

"Sorry Ana but I've got to go look for her. I care for her too much to let her go,"Jack apologised running into the jungle stopping once to fill up his water bottle.

"You could have fooled me,"Sawyer shouted. "Now Ana stay away from Jack and just leave him to sort things out with Kate."

A couple of hours later found Kate sitting next a bunch of flowers. "Kate why did you just run off like that? You know what happened to Sun,"Jack asked.

"I'm glad you care,"Kate said sarcastically.

"Kate of course I care for you, but you shouldn't have run off, let me see your hand Sawyer said you cut yourself,"Jack said stepping towards Kate.

"Oh that's why your here, you didn't come here by choice Sawyer asked you too and you thought you'd say yes to make him leave you alone. Thanks Jack that makes me feel a lot better,"Kate replied.

"Kate it's not like that,"Jack protested.

"Stop it Jack just go back to your girlfriend, I can tell you don't want to be here,"Kate said angrily walking off past Jack. Before Jack could deny that Ana wasn't his girlfriend she had walked off. When he got back to camp he could see Kate shouting at Sawyer. "If you wanted to make me happy Sawyer just stop messing with things that don't involve you, stay out of my way and don't you ever try and bring me and Jack closer together because we both know that that's not going to happen anytime soon,"Kate shouted.

"I'm sorry alright. I didn't like seeing you unhappy so I thought I could fix it,"Sawyer replied.

"You thought wrong just leave me alone Sawyer,"Kate yelled back walking off down the beach towards her tent.

Jack decided he was going to put an end to all this arguing once and for all. "Kate wait,I'm sorry alright,"Jack said as soon as Kate had stopped.

"What did Sawyer tell you to come and check on me?"Kate asked not really wanting an answer.

"No Kate can't we just put all this behind us and be friends again?"Jack asked.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think?"Kate asked walking off towards the hatch for her shift not realising that it was Jack's shift to.

By the time Jack had got to the hatch Kate had fallen asleep at the computer and the alarm was going off but Kate didn't make any sign that she was moving. Jack leaned over Kate and typed in the numbers. As soon as the alarm had stopped going off he carried Kate into the 'living room' and lay her down on the couch, he sat down opposite her. Charlie walked in soon after. Jack put his finger to his mouth to tell Charlie to be quiet and pointing to Kate. Charlie nodded and walked him.

"So are you and Kate friends now?"Charlie asked quietly.

"Not yet but I'm working on it,"Jack answered.

"Good luck," Charlie replied walking out of the room and out of the hatch.

A couple of minutes after Charlie left Kate woke up. Kate sat up quickly just remembering where she was. Unfortunately she got up too quickly and went dizzy.

"Woah,"Kate said steadying herself. "Jack your a twin,"Kate said rubbing her eyes.

"What Kate are you alright?"Jack asked walking over and sitting down next to Kate.

"Yeah my vision just started to get a bit blurry, woah Jack your a triplet,Omg I'm going blind,"Kate cried.

"Your not going blind you just made yourself dizzy by sitting up too fast,"Jack giggled.

"I don't know what your laughing at it's not funny ok now that's weird,"Kate joked.

"What is?"Jack asked putting his hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Now there's four of you,"Kate replied before fainting on Jack's lap. Hurley walked in after that.

"So I guess you two are friends again," Hurley guessed looking pleased.

"I don't know she just fainted,"Jack replied.

"Sure what ever you say dude,"Hurley joked walking out. Kate woke up a few minutes later.

"Now Kate don't get up too fast this time,"Jack ordered.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere,"Kate joked slowly deciding to sit up.

"Kate I'm sorry, me and Ana are just friends nothing more, I just want us to get back to normal,"Jack apologised.

"Fine I'm sorry too I shouldn't have followed you and I shouldn't have run I was scared of losing you,"Kate replied.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," Jack said grinning.

"Hey,"Kate joked hitting Jack in the belly after realising that Jack was making fun of her. Kate leaned in to kiss Jack before Jack stopped her.

"Your not going to run?"Jack asked.

"Not this time, this time I'm staying," Kate replied.

"Good,"Jack said kissing Kate making her go on her back.

"Jack what's going on?"Ana asked looking at Kate and Jack. She had seen Jack kiss Kate.

"Nothing,"Jack replied getting off Kate.

"Jack your on my leg ow getting squished,"Kate joked. Jack just smiled.

"Kate come here,"Ana ordered. Kate looked at Jack then walked over to Ana and who was now standing in the middle of the room. Ana got out a gun, pushed Kate to the wall and pushed the gun in the side of her neck. Jack got up from where he was sitting worried about what was going to happen to Kate.

"Now Kate your going to listen and your going to listen very hard because I'm only going to say this once, do you understand?" Ana ordered. Kate nodded looking at Jack with fear in her eyes.

"Now your going to leave Jack alone as he's with me, got it or you'll get hurt and I'll make sure Jack's not there to save you,"Ana warned.

"Ana stop we are not a couple, I don't love you I love Kate. Now you let her go, don't shoot,"Jack ordered.

"Fine," Ana said pushing Kate.

"Kate you look pale what's wrong?"Jack asked. Kate looked down at her stomach which was pouring with blood. She fell into Jack's arms. "Ana I told you not to shoot,"Jack said getting angry.

"I didn't shoot her, did you here a bang?" Ana replied.

"Go get Sawyer's alcohol and be quick,"Jack ordered carrying Kate into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"Come on Kate stay with me,"Jack replied grabbing a torch and some twizers. He saw the bullet and gently pulled it out. Kate screamed in pain. Jack put some bandages over the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Jack she didn't shoot me, it was someone else,"Kate muttered weakly.

Back at the beach Ana was running towards Sawyer's tent and started looking through Sawyer's suitcase. "Hey what you doing?"Sawyer yelled.

"I'm looking for all your alcohol,"Ana answered not looking up.

"Who do you need it for?"Sawyer asked.

"Kate,"Ana answered.

"Why, you two become best buddies or something?"Sawyer asked yet another question.

"No, she's been shot now give me the alcohol,"Ana answered almost yelling.

"When, who?"Sawyer asked handing Ana the alcohol.

"A few minutes ago and we don't know who shot her,"Ana answered running out of the tent and into the jungle closely followed by Sawyer.

At the hatch Jack was trying to stop the bleeding. A few minutes later Ana ran in and she was with Sawyer. Jack grabbed one of the bottles and poured some over the wound and started stitching it up. "Sawyer what are you doing here?" Jack asked still looking at Kate.

"I came to see how Kate was doing," Sawyer answered.

"Well she's not that good, but she'll be fine I'm going to look after her,"Jack replied.

"But I thought you fell out after she ran from you when you kissed,"Sawyer thought out loud. Ana was shocked that they had kissed before.

"Well we _kissed_ and made up," Jack replied smiling at the look on Sawyer's face.

"Jack,"Kate muttered when she woke up three hours later.

"It's alright I'm here, Sawyer and Ana can you leave please,"Jack ordered. Ana and Sawyer looked at each other and walked out of the room.

"Jack I love you,"Kate muttered trying to sit up.

"I love you too but don't try to sit up," Jack replied. Kate moved up slowly and patted the space next to her wanting Jack to lie down next to her. Both Jack and Kate fell asleep soon after.

When they both woke up they saw Sawyer sitting on the next to them. As Kate was on her side Sawyer made her jump, so when she jumped back she hit her head on the wall. "You alright,"Jack asked giggling. Kate nodded rubbing the back of her head. "Sawyer what are you doing here?"Kate asked prodding Jack.

"Came to see how you were,"Sawyer replied.

"I'm fine with Jack thanks, I'm going to Sun's garden,"Kate replied starting to sit up.

"Kate no your not you were shot yesterday remember, I'll give you some antibiotics, then we'll see if your up to going out,"Jack answered laughing at the 'evil' look he was getting from Kate. Jack gave Kate some antibiotics and with three hours Kate was feeling much better. Jack had gone down to the beach to check on Claire and Aaron. Kate was left in the hatch with Sawyer. Kate was getting ready to go out into the jungle. Sawyer was acting strangely as he kept trying to help Kate and he was flirting more.

"Sawyer I'm fine just go away,"Kate said getting annoyed. Sawyer leaned into kiss Kate but Kate backed away.

"I don't know what your up to but it needs to stop now,"Kate said. Kate and Sawyer didn't notice but Michael was standing in the doorway,he had seen everything and had noticed that Sawyer had a knife in his back pocket, he had just run off to tell Jack.

Sawyer went up to Kate and went to slide his hand up the back of Kate's top.

"Sawyer stop it, what's got into you?"Kate asked backing away.

Back at the beach Jack was chatting to Charlie and Eko when he saw Michael running up to them. "Michael what's wrong?"Jack asked.

"It's Kate," Michael answered.

"What's wrong with her?"Jack asked looking at Charlie.

"She's getting harassed by Sawyer,"Michael explained.

"What's he doing?"Charlie asked asking the question that was going through all of their minds.

"Trying to kiss her sliding his hand up her top and Jack don't worry she's backing away,"Michael said.

"I swear he wants more than friendship with her,"Eko said.

"I havn't finished he's got a knife in his back pocket,"Michael replied. Jack, Charlie, Eko and Michael ran into the jungle towards the hatch.

Back at the hatch things with Sawyer was getting a little out of hand. He had the knife out by now. "Sawyer, just leave me alone, do you really think I'll choose you after all this, just go back to conning your way into people's lives!"Kate shouted. Sayer had gone mad and rushed towards Kate holding the knife in the air. Just then he had Charlie pounce on his back. Michael and Eko tackled Sawyer to the ground while Jack ran over to Kate who was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. "Kate it's alright it's alright your safe,"Jack muttered.

"It's alright is it where were you Jack? You said you were only going to be an hour it's been three hours, you could have been here and stopped him,"Kate cried running out of the hatch. Jack sat there in shock.

A couple of minutes later Kate walked back into the hatch to see Jack sitting on the couch. Kate walked over and sat next to Jack. "I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just upset I understand that you have to go to the beach but I was scared that you wern't ever coming back as I have that effect on people," Kate apologised.

"It's alright Kate, I do have to go to the beach but I'll always come back,"Jack replied putting his arm around Kate making Kate move closer to him. They were about to kiss when Ana walked in. "Kate can I have a word with you in the other room?"Ana asked.

"Sure,"Kate replied looking at Jack the way he was looking back at her, like since when has Ana ever wanted to speak to Kate. Jack read through cd covers.

"Well, what do you want?"Kate asked once Jack was out of earshot.

"I want you to stay away from Jack,"Ana said calmly.

"What, no why would you expect me to do that?"Kate asked.

"You know I love him and I know what you did,"Ana warned.

"You love him, so you know everyone here knows, I'd do anything to stay with Jack,"Kate said. Before she knew it she had a toaster thrown at her, Kate ducked but it had hit her leg. Kate walked over to Ana and punched her in the face. They had a massive fight for about five minutes when Jack walked in catching Ana throw the toaster at Kate again. Kate ducked again and Jack catched the toaster. "What's going on here?"Jack asked putting the toaster on the table and looking at Kate who was struggling to get up as she had a pain in her ankle after the toaster and then at Ana. "She attacked me,"Kate explained in between breaths.

"She killed her step-dad,"Ana shouted in defence.

"Ana that's old news I've known for about two months,"Jack said as if it didn't bother him.

"Told you,"Kate said quietly. Ana lunged at Kate making Kate jump to the side in shock. Jack put his arm around Kate making Kate flinch as her shoulder was bruised. "Your fine with that?"Ana asked.

"Yeah she did it because he had hurt her in the past,"Jack replied calmly. Just then Sawyer walked in. "Damn it,"Kate muttered loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"Sawyer asked.

"Just go away!"Kate shouted leaning in to Jack.

"No, I havn't finished with you yet,"Sawyer replied.

"What do you mean,"Kate stuttered feeling the Jack's arms tighten around her.

"Run,"Jack whispered in Kate's ear. They both looked at the door then at Sawyer.

Jack and Kate quickly tried to run for the door but Sawyer stuck out his leg tripping them up. "Your not going anywhere,"Sawyer shouted pulling Kate's head back by her hair. Kate reached around for Jack's hand but she couldn't find it. Where was Jack? Before she knew she had been knocked unconscious.

"Now Jack what makes you think that she loves you?" Sawyer asked.

"She told me,"Jack replied keeping his eye on Kate, even though she was unconscious he still though she was beautiful, with her arm stretched out in front of her. He knew she was looking for him.

"Don't act smart,"Sawyer hissed. This went on for at least an hour and Kate was still unconscious.

"SO you are going to leave her arn't you,"Sawyer replied.

"No,"Jack replied.

"Oww, Jack,"Kate moaned as she came round. She saw Sawyer then Jack and even though this wasn't the time for smiling she smiled when she saw Jack. She started to crawl towards Jack. Sawyer went to hit her again but it hit her leg. Kate had managed to crawl to Jack before Sawyer had hit her again making Kate's head fall on Jack's lap and her hand out stretched across his knee. Jack quickly put his arm over Kate to protect her.

"It was you wasn't it, you shot you her you selfish pig,"Jack shouted.

"Well done I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out, you want to know how I did well I'll tell you , I was hiding in the cupboard behind Kate, yeah I saw and heard everything, it had to be done,"Sawyer smirked pulling out a gun.

"Put down the gun now!"Sayid yelled.

"What you going to do?"Sawyer yelled.

"This," Sayid yelled shooting at a chair leg inches from sawyer's foot.

"This isn't over,"Sawyer warned.

"Sawyer it is now go,"Sayid yelled pointing the gun at Sawyer as he walked out of the hatch.

"Thanks Sayid,"Jack thanked. They heard a grunting sound and then they saw that Kate had woken up.

"Jack is it over?"Kate asked looking at Sayid who was now kneeling next to them.

"Yeah it's over,"Jack replied getting a hug from Kate.


End file.
